


babble

by QuickLikeLight



Series: Tumblr Fics [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9972329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: "I love you," Stiles says.





	

“I love you,” Stiles says, gripping his hips. Scott claws at the blankets, gripping them in human hands, nails scratching the cotton. He bites his lip, breathing in shakily through his nose as Stiles pushes further in, filling him up. 

“I love you,” Stiles says, pulling out, leaving an empty space inside him. Scott lets his breath go, lets his hands relax, only to clench up again when Stiles pushes back in. “So fucking tight,” Stiles breathes. “Scotty, I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Scott gets out, and presses his forehead to the bed. He’s never done this before with anything but a couple of fingers, and the difference is - well, huge. There’s lube dripping down his balls, and Stiles’ hands are shaking where they rest on his lower back, and he feels like he’s going to explode with all the feelings that are running through him. Pain, pleasure, joy, fear, a deep ache that might be hurt and might be love. His dorm room bed is too small to stretch out in, so he curls up tight, ass in the air, hoping for some sort of release.

“I love you,” Stiles says, draping himself over Scott’s back, his face near Scott’s ear. He whispers it, careful of Scott’s sensitive hearing, and Scott relaxes some when he feels Stiles’ warm breath on his neck. He feels covered, cared for, less alone than when Stiles was sitting up on his knees. 

“I love you,” Stiles says, and drags his hips in and out, fucking into Scott with slow, shaky thrusts. He hits the spot inside that lights Scott up, makes his legs feel watery and weak, and Scott whispers, “There, right there.” 

“That good?” Stiles asks, and  does it again and again, almost perfect, over and over until Scott’s panting for a different reason, sweat dewing between them where Stiles’ body is pressed to Scott’s back. “I love you.” 

“I love you,” Scott says, suddenly feels Stiles’ need to say it as Stiles reaches around him and strokes his cock. He had gone soft, but a few well-timed strokes have him aching and dripping again. He swivels his hips as well as he can from his position beneath Stiles’ body, pushing into Stiles’ hand and back against Stiles’ hips. 

“I love you, I love you, I -” Stiles shudders, biting Scott’s shoulder as he comes. He collapses heavily on Scott’s back, Scott squirming underneath him, eager for some friction on his cock. Stiles’ hand seems to move of its own accord, stroking him fast and hard, so much faster than Stiles’ hips had been moving. 

“C’mon Scotty,” Stiles says. “I love you. Come for me.” 

“I love you,” Scott moans, falling over the edge. 

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
